Spektrum Ilusi
by tikus makan sabun
Summary: [InuKikyo] Spektrum putih suci, ilusi, dan semua yang terlihat olehnya saat itu adalah ciptaan hati Inuyasha sendiri. Tapi, apakah Kikyo juga?


"_Inuyasha... ayo, kita pergi sama-sama_..."

Uluran tangan putihnya mengacaukan _utopia_ yang ada. Membuyarkan segala konsentrasi yang menjamahi pikiran. Terhasut oleh godaan manis pendeta wanita tersebut.

**Dia mengajaknya**.

**Dia ingin bersama dirinya**.

Tapi, apakah ini **cara yang tepat** untuk bisa bersama?

.

.

**Inuyasha** © **T**akahashi **R**umiko

**Spektrum Ilusi **© **T**subaki **N**

**Warning:**

_**Modified**__-canon__ ; alternate reality_, diusahakan tidak OOC, **InuKikyo**-_centric_.

.:**Bacalah dengan hati-hati dan terperinci agar tidak membingungkan**:.

_Based on_ **Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen** _episode _10:

**.:**_**Flowers Drenched in Sadness**_—_Kanashimi ni Nureru Hana_**:.**

.

.

Raganya terikat di sebuah tiang kayu besar. Sulur tumbuhan yang mengikat dengan kencang tidak mudah untuk dilepaskan.

Menangis. Mengeluarkan air bercampur warna merah dari matanya.

Berdarah. Apakah pedih rasanya? Mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah itu dari indera penglihatan?

Tidak tahu. Inuyasha tidak merasakan apapun. Begitu pula raga yang dimilikinya. Jiwa yang pergi entah ke mana, tersesat tanpa bimbingan.

Ke mana? Inuyasha yang asli ada di mana?

Raganya menangis darah, mewakili perasaan jiwanya yang berada entah di mana.

.

.

"_Fufufu, warna merah yang indah... teruslah keluarkan hingga kau lega_... _wajah menangismu benar-benar damai._"

.

.

"... tempat apa ini?"

Langit berwarna spektrum pelangi. Tiada warna lain selain putih. Hampa. Yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah hamparan bunga-bunga yang berbau manis. Ya, saking manisnya, Inuyasha pun tidak kuat untuk menciumnya. Terlalu manis juga—tidak enak, bukan?

Makhluk setengah siluman itu menengadah ke atas. Tapi, tidak ada jalan keluar di atasnya. Ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tetap tidak ada. Memandang hingga radius yang tidak dapat dihitung juga percuma. Tidak ada batasan di _utopia_ ini. Tempat yang terbangun entah dari apa, kapan, dan bagaimana terbentuknya.

Tiada batas. Memandang sejauh mungkin, bahkan untuk makhluk dengan pandangan tajam sepertinya. Seperti Inuyasha.

Hati yang dipenuhi gemuruh ingin pulang. Tapi ke manakah dia akan pulang?

—tidak ada tempat untuknya berpaling.

.

.

"Kaou! Keluarlah! Lepaskan Inuyasha!" teriak seorang gadis, sambil melepaskan anak panah secara berturut-turut dari luar kuil. Namun, sangat percuma—siluman bunga itu—Kaou, tidak mendengarnya.

.

"_Percuma, dia sudah terperangkap dalam ilusi yang dibuatnya sendiri_," senyuman menyerigai terbentuk. "_Sekarang, tinggal menunggu dia bersatu dengan tanah..._"

.

.

Semua tergantung perasaannya.

.

Perasaan Inuyasha.

.

.

Mata emasnya menangkap suatu ilusi. Ah—ilusikah? Sesosok wanita yang amat dicintainya muncul di hadapannya. Membelakangi dirinya. Namun, Inuyasha tahu, ada senyuman di balik tubuh sang gadis. Senyuman yang sudah lama tidak terlihat.

"... Kikyo..."

"Inuyasha..."

.

.

Tangisan darah itu semakin menjadi. Mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Kegalauan hati yang luar biasa.

.

.

"_Wajahmu benar-benar damai, setengah siluman... apa kau sudah bertemu dengan gadis yang kau cintai itu?_"

.

.

"Kikyo..."

Tidak terpaku pada _radius_. Namun, dia tahu, gadis itu terlalu jauh untuk digapai dari tempatnya berpijak. Kedua kakinya dengan cepat melangkah, menghampiri Kikyo.

—bertemu mata.

"... Inuyasha, ayo, kita pergi sama-sama..."

.

'_Apakah benar ini Kikyo?_'

.

"Kau mau bersamaku, 'kan? Inuyasha..."

Kikyo tersenyum getir. Sungguh sebuah sarkasme senyuman, begitu dipaksakan. Inuyasha hanya bisa memandangnya saat itu. Kedua hati dalam dirinya bertengkar.

**Menerima** uluran tangan Kikyo.

**Tidak menerima** uluran tangan Kikyo.

Saat ini, (**mungkin**) hanya ada dua pilihan yang sulit. Pikiran Inuyasha berubah-ubah. Pilihan mana yang harus dipilihnya?

Namun, keinginannya untuk bersama Kikyo juga besar. Dia ingin bersama wanita itu. Yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati, yang merupakan orang pertama yang hidup di pikiran Inuyasha.

"Kenapa, Inuyasha? Kau tidak mau bersamaku?"

"... bukan begitu... tapi..."

"Tapi apa, Inuyasha?"

Diam. Terjebak dalam kebisuan yang melanda. Godaan yang semakin menjadi dirasakan Inuyasha. Sesungguhnya, Inuyasha ingin bersama Kikyo. Kalau saja tragedi yang memisahkan hatinya dan Kikyo tidak pernah ada. Mungkin mereka akan bersama hingga saat ini.

Akan tetapi, siapa yang bisa membalikkan dadu takdir yang sudah dikocok?

.

.

"_Apakah dia yakin, wanita itu nyata adanya?_"

.

.

"Kau datang untukku, bukan, Inuyasha?"

Memutar kembali ingatan yang ada, Inuyasha yakin, senyuman itu adalah milik dan hanya milik Kikyo. Senyuman manis yang menambah cantik rupa pendeta wanita tersebut.

"Kamu sedih aku tidak ada?"

Tidak usah ditanyakan, Inuyasha memang selalu bersedih semenjak kepergian Kikyo.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau tinggal bersamaku lagi? Seperti dulu…"

Ajakan yang sungguh manis. Melelehkan segala kegalauan yang ada. Perlahan tapi pasti, Inuyasha mengangkat tangan kanannya. Meraih tangan kanan Kikyo yang mengajaknya.

Mengajaknya ke mana?

Kikyo semakin tersenyum. Sedangkan Inuyasha hanya terdiam, mematrikan sebuah pandangan heran di wajahnya. Akan tetapi, kedua tangan kanan mereka bersatu. Tidak ingin terlepaskan satu sama lain.

"Inuyasha," ucap Kikyo.

"… ya?"

"Kau sungguh tidak punya harapan…"

Sungguh kata-kata yang teramat frontal. Entah apa maksud dari perkataan Kikyo. Tidak lama saling memandang, ikatan tangan itu patah oleh satu pihak. Genggaman tangannya dilepaskan oleh Kikyo, sambil tersenyum, dan membalikkan badan.

Rasanya, kedua kaki Inuyasha tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya. Seakan terpaku oleh sesuatu yang tidak ada.

Warna spektrum semakin menjadi. Semakin menyelimuti tempat tersebut. Pandangan Inuyasha semakin kabur, namun dia tetap bisa melihat sang gadis, Kikyo.

Kembali, dalam _radius_ beberapa kaki. Kikyo kembali berada jauh di depan mata Inuyasha. Kali ini, dia berbalik lagi, dan tersenyum kembali.

Tepat di tempat ini, banyak sekali Kikyo tersenyum. Namun, tidak ada satu pun senyuman yang bahagia, semuanya—sedih. Mungkinkah senyuman tersebut mewakili perasaan Kikyo selama ini?

"Kembalilah, belum waktunya kau menyusulku, Inuyasha…"

Ucapan yang membuat kaget. Bukankah tadi Kikyo mengajaknya untuk bersama? Mengapa sekarang berubah niat dan tekadnya?

"Ta, tapi… Kikyo!"

"Kembalilah!" Kikyo mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya. "Belum Inuyasha… belum waktunya kita bersama…"

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi kau mengajakku untuk bersama?" Inuyasha tidak memedulikan jarak yang ada, dia berteriak. "Kenapa, Kikyo? Jawab aku!"

"… karena aku tahu, saat kau memenuhi keinginan hatimu untuk bersamaku… maka kau benar-benar tidak punya harapan…"

Tepat. Kata-kata itu membuat jantung Inuyasha berdetak kencang kemudian berhenti seketika.

"Kau tidak dengar? Padahal pendengaranmu tajam…"

Kikyo masih tersenyum sedih. Angin, bunga, dan warna spektrum menambah sarkasme dunia itu.

"Suara gadis itu menggema… dengarlah…"

.

.

"_Inuyasha! Kau ada di mana?_"

.

.

"Ka… gome?"

.

"Ikut bersamaku dan memenuhi keinginan Kaou, bukanlah jalan yang tepat…"

Sesungguhnya hati kecil Inuyasha sudah lama tersadar akan hal tersebut. Namun, hati kecil memang jarang didengar.

Terlihat, sekarang Kikyo yang mendekati Inuyasha. Hingga sampai pada suatu titik, mereka kembali berhadapan.

"Dengarlah, ada banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu… apa kau tega meninggalkan mereka semua?" kedua tangan Kikyo meraba kedua pipi Inuyasha. "Jangan mengorbankan segala sesuatu demi aku…"

"Tapi…"

"Dengarkanlah aku lagi, Inuyasha," perintah Kikyo dengan nada lembut tetapi tegas. "Saat hatimu damai dan bersamaku sesudah ini, kau hanya akan meninggalkan luka batin di hati orang-orang…"

Inuyasha… tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Mungkinkah dia memikirkan hal tersebut?

Menghitung detik demi detik, Inuyasha pun angkat bicara. "… kau memang benar Kikyo. Aku sadar, jika bukan Kikyo, kau akan mengajakku seperti tadi…"

"Aku memang Kikyo…" kali ini, gadis itu mengumbar senyuman tulus. "Aku Kikyo yang mencintaimu, sejak dulu..."

Rabaan kedua tangan itu terlepas dari pipi Inuyasha. Kikyo semakin tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terungkapkan, namun, ada bahasa yang terungkapkan lewat bahasa tubuhnya.

Perlahan, warna sang gadis mulai pudar. Inuyasha hanya berdiri kukuh, menatap proses memudarnya warna-warni menjadi spektrum, sama seperti latarnya.

"… Inuyasha… kita akan bersama suatu saat… ingatlah itu…"

Inuyasha melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah ke depan. Tubuhnya ingin mendekati tubuh Kikyo yang mulai memudar.

'_GREB_'

Pelukan pun dilontarkan. Untunglah, Kikyo belum menghilang sepenuhnya.

"… suatu saat, pasti… tunggu aku di sana, Kikyo…"

Walau tidak terlalu jelas, ada kalanya Kikyo tersenyum, dan berbisik. Mengatakan 'ya' pada hatinya dan Inuyasha.

Detik-detik terakhir. Semuanya sirna. Tidak ada apapun di sana. Inuyasha mematung di tempat dan menengadah ke atas. Mungkinkah ia ingin melihat warna Kikyo yang telah menyatu dengan sucinya warna putih?

'_Inuyasha… kita akan bersama nanti… ingatlah, belum waktunya kita bersama saat ini… tetapi, kita akan bersama nanti… ingatlah juga, aku menunggumu di dunia lain… hingga, pada saat akhir kau mencapai batasnya, kau akan melihatku, dan kita akan bersama kembali_…'

Inuyasha menutup kedua matanya. Merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus lembut. Sekarang, giliran tubuhnya yang memudar dari dunia ilusi itu.

Namun, dia pergi ke tempat yang berbeda dengan Kikyo. Dia kembali ke alam fana, sedangkan Kikyo, kembali ke alam baka.

Ingatlah terus Inuyasha. Spektrum putih suci, ilusi, dan semua yang terlihat olehnya saat itu adalah ciptaan hati Inuyasha sendiri.

.

Namun, Kikyo yang dilihatnya adalah jiwa Kikyo sendiri. Tidak ada yang salah…

Dia—gadis yang kau cintai sepenuh hati.

.

.

'_Karena… kita memang pasangan yang ditakdirkan bersama selalu… kau pasti tahu itu, Inuyasha_…'

.

.

**A/N:**

Agak hambar sepertinya. Ini merupakan fic canon yang dimodifikasi dan hampir mendekati _alternate reality_. Sebenarnya percakapan dengan Kikyo itu tidak ada. Namun, saya hanya ingin sekali-kali mendalami hal-hal seperti ini.

Spektrum pelangi - ini pelajaran SD kalau tidak salah. Percobaannya adalah membuat tujuh warna pelangi di sebuah kertas yang berbentuk lingkaran, dan diikat dengan benang wol tepat di tengah-tengah. Ketika diputar, maka yang terlihat adalah warna putih XD. Cat air juga begitu. Intinya kalau spektrum didefinisikan sebagai warna, itu artinya putih karena percampuran antara tujuh warna pelangi.

Yang nonton _Kanketsu-hen/Final Act _episode 10 pasti tahu (saya lupa manga _chapter _berapa). Paling tidak, pasti tahu, deh. Saat seperti apa Inuyasha menangis darah gara-gara ilusi yang disebabkan bunga yang berbau manis, padahal itu siluman :P.

Untuk Zumzum—Koizumi Nanaho, ini rikuesanmu—InuKikyo ^_^. Ayo, kamu juga kapan buat fic di fandom ini?

Semoga semua puas dengan hasil karya saya kali ini :). Fandom Inuyasha Indonesia needs more fanfics, seriously!

Akhir Februari,

—tsuba.


End file.
